


Not an Upgraded Coffee Maker

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: It's Darcy's birthday, and Thor says he has a surprise for her. His only hint is that it's something she's wanted for a while.





	

Darcy was used to her birthday not being a big deal. This year, however, was a little bit different. They’d all gone out for dinner. And by gone out for dinner, that meant  _ someone _ had reserved the entire restaurant for them so they could go out and have fun in peace. And it had been semi-dressed up, too, which was nice. Any excuse to get Thor in one of those extremely pettable frock coats he seemed partial to was fine by her.

Dinner had been followed by casual drinks from Tony’s very well-stocked bar. He made an excellent margarita, but Darcy hadn’t had very much, for one particular reason. That reason was now walking slowly back to her room with her, his hand lingering in the small of her back.

Thor took her hand, lifting it to press his lips against the back of it. “I hope you’re not too tired. I have a surprise for you.”

“You mean, other than the five thousand orgasms you were planning on giving me?”

She felt his lips turn up into a smile. “Other than that, yes.”

“Huh.” She thought for a moment what it might be. “Any hints?”

“Patience, dear one. You’ll find out soon enough.” He sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

“Oh, come on.” She turned to look up at him. His mouth was still hidden behind her hand, but his eyes crinkled a little bit at the corners with his smile. “Half the fun of a surprise is guessing.”

The smiled widened. “It’s something you’ve wanted for some time now.” 

That was apparently all she was going to get out of him, but they soon reached her door so hopefully it wouldn’t be too long before she found out.

Darcy keyed her code into the number pad just beside the door, and Thor dropped her hand so he could pull it open for her.

She got inside and somewhat gratefully stepped out of her heels. She’d fully taken them off up in Tony’s penthouse, but with a choice between carrying them and wearing them back down to her room, it seemed more practical just to wear them. That may have partially been influenced by just how tall Thor was.

“Do I-” Whatever she was going to ask died in her throat as she caught sight of Tony sitting on her couch, his elbows on his knees and his brown eyes fixed on her. “You upgraded my coffee machine?” She looked between him and Thor, eyebrows raised in question.

“Not exactly,” Thor answered.

“Surprise.” Tony got to his feet, but he didn’t move any closer.

“I don’t understand.” Except she thought she might, but… This seemed a little surreal.

“You two have desired each other for some time now.” Thor shifted his weight back onto his heels, his arms folding across his chest. And it was good he had that frock coat on, or she might get a bit distracted. She very much needed not to be distracted right now.

Because, it wasn’t like he was  _ wrong _ , at least not as far as she was concerned. “Okay, you’re gonna need to spell this out for me.”

Tony slipped his hands into his pockets. He’d lost the suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves at some point, and that was a really good look for him. “Thor asked if I’d consider joining you.”

“Like a threesome?” She looked at him for a long moment before looking back at Thor. “Like, the three of us? Together?”

“Yes. Fulfilling those five thousand orgasms will be easier with two of us.” Thor  _ winked _ at her.

“Um.” She pressed her lips between her teeth, her eyes going back to the other man in the room. “And you’re up for it?” She winced. Maybe that wasn’t the best wording she could have used.

“Yeah. I mean, no hard feelings if this isn’t really your… thing.” Tony’s hands came out of his pockets to rest on his hips. She’d never heard him sound so uncertain about anything before, he was usually the epitome of confidence.

“Um.” Her mind helpfully conjured up images of being caught between them, two sets of hands, two mouths warm against bare skin. She swallowed hard. “No, I could get into it.” Except now everything felt a little awkward. Because she’d just agreed to a threesome, and Tony was all the way over there, and they’d never even really kissed before?

Luckily Thor was on it. He lightly grasped her waist and turned her towards him. “Be easy,” he murmured, his blue eyes flicking back and forth between hers. He leaned down to kiss her, deep and slow.

Darcy braced her palm against upper arm, her eyes falling shut as she let her tongue dance alongside his. This was easy, familiar. She could do this.

She stiffened for a second when a second pair of hands rested lightly on her hips. Tony’s hands weren’t as warm through her dress as Thor’s were, and he had a lighter touch maybe more hesitant.

Thor lifted his head away and turned her gently around. His hands lingered on her waist.

Suddenly she was face-to-face with Tony. He wasn’t as tall as the other man, but he was still a good bit taller than her. She licked her lips, and his eyes followed the motion. “Hi.” She slid her hands up over his chest.

“Hi.” His eyes came back up to hers, and one corner of his lips lifted in just the faintest trace of a smirk. “Rumor has it you’ve been hot for me for a while.”

“I’ve heard that same thing.” She closed her fingers around the front edge of his silk waistcoat, tracing it down to where it was buttoned.

Thor stepped into her, his solid weight against her back reassuring. It made this a little easier, a little more comfortable.

Tony leaned down. He was moving slowly like he was giving her a chance to get away. When he was close enough, she rose up on her toes and pressed their lips together.

His tongue dipped into her mouth as his fingers pressed in against her hips. It was hot and intense, and when he sucked her tongue into his mouth she made a little noise as her belly gave a hot twist.

When at last he straightened away from her, her hand had closed on the front of his waistcoat. There was a brief thought that she might ruin it, but he didn’t seem to care. If he didn’t, neither would she. She settled back on her heels. “Happy birthday to me.” 

“It will be.” Tony ducked down to kiss her again.

This time Thor shifted behind her, and she felt his lips against the back of her neck where the collar of her short-sleeved dress left the skin exposed.

It was almost intoxicating being caught between them like this. Warmth tingled through her as they embraced.

Eventually she had to pull back to breathe. “So, this is good.”

“Perhaps we should move into the bedroom,” Thor suggested. He was murmuring low in her ear, his beard tickling at the sensitive spot just beneath.

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded. “Solid plan.”

They moved into the bedroom. Thor took off the frock coat and slung it over the top of Darcy’s wooden dresser. His eyes moved between the other two. “Why don’t you get more acquainted?”

Tony’s hand caught in the small of Darcy’s back, and he pulled her to him. “More acquainted, huh?”

She grinned as she looked up into his face. “I think Thor means physically acquainted.” She busied herself with the buttons on the front of his waistcoat.

“I gathered, yeah. Which is a truly  _ excellent _ idea. Especially if you’re doing that.” His free hand rested against her ass as she opened first his waistcoat, then the smooth white shirt underneath.

“I’ve been wanting to see this up close and personal for a while now.” She pushed both pieces of clothing off his shoulders, and he let his arms fall to his sides so they fell to his floor.

“Well, it  _ is _ your birthday.” He quickly pulled off the sleeveless undershirt he was wearing underneath, and then his hands came back to her hips.

She couldn’t remember seeing Tony shirtless before. Maybe it was because of the mass of scar tissue in the center of his chest, but he tended to at least have an undershirt on. Now, though, his torso was completely bare, and definitely worth the look.

She let her fingers trace over the ridges and indents of his lean, muscled body, and then leaned forward to explore the same path with her mouth.

“Are you sure this is your birthday?” Tony’s voice was a little husky. “Because this is a pretty nice present for me.”

“Darcy enjoys exploring with her mouth,” Thor answered, sounding incredibly amused.

Dary nipped at the bottom of one of his pecs, and Tony’s fingers tightened on her hips.

“As long as you understand that I’m- we?” He paused for a second. “We’re going to get you back for this. In fact…” His grip shifted to her upper arms, and she let him pull her up. “I think you’re a little overdressed.” He caught the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it slowly down.

“If I may make a suggestion,” Thor said from somewhere behind her.

His suggestion had Darcy ending up on her back on her bed wearing just the satiny thong she’d put on to ensure there was no VPL. Both men were on the bed with her, their hands and mouths moving over her body. Tony seemed determined to explore her the same way she had him, only he didn’t just limit himself to her torso.

His mouth was velvet heat as he teased out the sensitive spots on her neck, over her hip, on the insides of her thighs. 

Thor’s fingers, slightly rough with calluses, plucked at her nipple until she was arching into his touch. He took her mouth, kissing her until she was light-headed.

Tony was working his way up the soft skin of her inner thigh, little nips interspersed with slightly-sucking kisses that had her writhing on the bed. “Five thousand orgasms, huh?”

Darcy pulled away from Thor’s kiss, lifting her head enough to look down at where Tony was kneeling between her legs. “Maybe not quite that many.”

“Well, we have to start with one.” His thumbs hooked under the sides of her panties and he tugged. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down, drawing them off one leg, and then the other.

She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “One sounds good.”

When she was completely nude, he dropped to his elbows between her legs. His hands were warm over the tops of her thighs as his thumbs opened her center for him.

Thor sat back so she could watch as Tony leaned down towards her, his eyes locked on the delicate flesh between her legs.

The first time his tongue touched against her clit, her eyes fell shut, and her head dropped onto the pillow. One hand went to his head, her fingers pushing through his thick, dark hair. The other grabbed for Thor, sliding up over his shoulder.

“Tell us how it feels,” Thor murmured low in her ear. His mouth closed over the side of her neck, still rolling over her nipple.

“Oh god,” she moaned. “So good.”

Tony teased at her sensitive nub, lingering licks with the flat of his tongue, fluttering flicks with the pointed tip. Heat swirled through her, building up higher and higher.

“What do you want, dear one?” The rumble of Thor’s voice vibrated along her skin.

“I want-” She cut off in a gasp as Tony caught her clit against his teeth. “I want your fingers inside me.”

Tony shifted, two fingers sliding up into the wet heat of her cunt. He pumped them easily in and out, and it wasn’t long before she was clenching around them, her orgasm spreading warmth out through her limbs.

He lifted his head before it became too much. “That’s one.” And he sounded really, really smug too. He shifted his fingers just a little, making her suck in a gasp.

“Mmm, can I change what I want?” Darcy opened her eyes to see him staring up the length of her body at her, his gaze intense.

“Well, it is your birthday.” He shifted his fingers again, and her breath caught.

“What would you have us do, dear one?” Thor asked, straightening up enough to look at her. His hand left her breast to slide across her waist.

She looked between the two men, her lip caught between her teeth. “Fuck me. Both of you.” Not at the same time, although now that she was thinking of that… But no, she didn’t want her first time with Tony to be like that. Later, maybe, if they were into it… 

“How?” Thor’s eyes were a thin ring of blue fire.

She looked between them again, hesitating. She was used to being open with Thor, they talked very frankly about a lot of things. But she’d never quite been this explicit with Tony before. “You sit up here, and I’ll suck your cock while Tony fucks me from behind?”

Tony’s fingers shifted inside her, and he closed his eyes for a long moment. “This is officially what I want for my next birthday. May 29th, everyone remember that.”

Thor smiled at the other man before turning his attention back to Darcy. “And then you’ll ride me?”

Darcy smiled as heat twisted through her belly. “That sounds awesome.”

Tony’s gaze flicked up to Thor. “I am almost jealous of your stamina right now. Almost.”

They rearranged themselves, Thor sitting against the headboard with his legs outstretched, Darcy on her elbows between his thighs, her ass up high in the air.

Tony smoothed a hand down her backside. “How do you want it? No promises, but I’ll do my best.”

She looked over her shoulder at him. “Fuck me hard.”

“Officially the best night I’ve had in a long time.” He knelt behind her, one hand on her hip, the other guiding himself towards her. The head of his cock nudged against the entrance to her pussy, and then he pushed deep inside in one long stroke. “Oh fuck! God, that feels good.”

Darcy turned back towards Thor. His hand slid along her scalp, combing her hair back from her face. His cock was bobbing there right in front of her, all she had to do was open her mouth and draw him deep inside. He let out a satisfied-sounding rumble as she hollowed her cheeks around him, pulling him deeper until he was at the back of her tongue.

Tony gripped her hips, and then he was fucking her hard, just like she wanted. She rocked back to meet him every time he drove forward, but it was hard to divide her attention between that and blowing Thor.

Neither seemed to mind, though. Tony surged into her again and again, holding her steady for each quick snap of his hips. 

Thor told her in a low voice all of the dirty things he wanted to do to her as he rocked up into her mouth, never going too deep.

When Tony’s hand dropped from her hip and came around to circle her clit, the lazy heat that had been building deep inside her quickly crested and broke. She came with a long moan that had Thor’s fingers tightening in her hair.

Tony didn’t really need to be jealous of anyone else’s stamina, but at last he started to lose his rhythm, his strokes growing deep and uneven. He held himself still, his pelvis flush against her ass.

He withdrew almost right away. “Oh yeah. Definitely worth it.”

With a few last bobs along his shaft, she released Thor’s cock and straightened up. He helped her turn around and straddle his thighs. It was much more familiar when she sank down over him, taking him deep inside her pussy.

She watched as Tony took a quick trip into the adjoining bathroom, presumably to get rid of the condom he’d slipped on before they’d started, but he came right back. He stood at the end of the bed, hands on his hips as he looked at them.

Darcy couldn’t watch him for too long, because Thor’s hand closed around her waist, holding her in place so he could fuck her. It was hard and fast, their flesh meeting each time with an audible slap. All she could do was hold on, her hands braced just above his knees.

The bed in front of them moved, and then she felt Tony’s touch against her clit. He brought her to ecstasy again and again until she begged him to stop.

When at last his hand fell away, it was only another handful of strokes before Thor stiffened beneath her and she felt the pulse of his own release.

They ended up all cuddled together on the bed, Darcy with her head on Thor’s shoulder and Tony’s arm around her waist as he snuggled up behind her. “Thank you. I think this was the best birthday surprise ever.”

“Of course,” Thor said.

“You mean, of course it was.” Tony shifted behind her, his arm tightening around his waist. He paused for a moment. “I don’t want to step on any toes, but probably a good idea to bang out what this means for the future.”

Darcy smiled. “No toes. I have this persistent fantasy about you bending me over the desk in your lab.”

“Yay.” He nuzzled into the back of her neck. “Funny enough, I’ve had that same fantasy.”

“Just as long as you understand Thor and I will still be doing this as well.”

Thor hummed contentedly, his lips brushing over her forehead. “If you wish, we can speak later, my friend.” Obviously talking to Tony. “I can share the ways I’ve found to make Darcy scream. No doubt you’ll find your own, but perhaps as a jumping off point.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that.”

Darcy closed her eyes tightly. Yeah, she was screwed.


End file.
